The Haunted House
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Rinko suggests that everyone should go to the haunted house that has recently opened. Unknown to them, the haunted house is a trap just to kill people and the victim of the group is Sano! Kosuke/Sano


The Haunted House

Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki. If I did then…I wouldn't be righting this fan fiction. Kosuke would also be with Ai or Sano.

Summary: Rinko suggests that everyone goes to the haunted house. Sano isn't afraid of ghosts or anything else, or is he?

Rated: T (Teen)

Pairing: KosukexSano, RobertxRinko, and HideyoshixAi

Warnings: Mention of dark themes, bad language, and Shonen-ai (no kissing though)

Genre: Romance, Humor, Horror, and Angst

Me: My first yaoi tribute to The Law of Ueki. Enjoy the random drabble. Also some of the characters might be OOC here and there like Sano.

* * *

_Why am I here? _Sano asked himself, _I could be searching for hot springs now, but instead I get dragged along for this?!_

Flashback

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Sano was walking through the streets skipping school as usual to find the hot springs. He decided to sneak around Kosuke's and Ai's school to surprise them. He tried to when he was caught by Rinko, Hideyoshi, and Robert who were also sneaking around Kosuke's and Ai's school. They were going to ask the two to come with them somewhere after school.

"Come on Sano, why don't you come with us?" Rinko asked him.

"A haunted house is stupid! I rather go to a hot spring than go to something that kid friendly!"

"Either that or you're too chicken to go," Hideyoshi taunted.

"Hideyoshi, don't start," Robert said calmly.

"But it's true. If he won't to something so 'kid friendly' then he is a coward."

"Shut up monkey!" Sano shouted.

"Would you go if Ueki came with us?" he asked in a daring tone.

Sano's face started to lit up. He wasn't going to answer yes because then they would get the long idea that he liked Kosuke. Saying no is the same as being a coward though. "N-No way! I rather be looking for hot springs then go to a haunted house with Kosuke-"

He silenced himself immediately as he realized that he called Kosuke by his first name. Hideyoshi had the monkey face now, Rinko had the 'aww' face and Robert just sighed.

"I-I meant Ueki!" Sano corrected himself, but it seemed too late.

"Yeah, whatever Sano."

"It seems like the final class has ended for both of them," Robert stated.

"Let's go ask them!"

"Rinko, you know that Ueki always says yes when comes to these things!" Sano told her, but the three of them were already at the front of the school waiting for them.

When the two of them came out after another long scolding from their teacher Koba-san. Rinko and Hideyoshi plopped the question just like that. Ai looked at Robert who didn't seem to care, and Sano who wanted the two to say no, and then at the monkey and the animal lover. She sighed, "It's all up to Ueki if he wants to go or not-"

"Of course we'll go," Kosuke said with a straight face.

Ai and Sano fell over anime style. That was so like Kosuke to accept.

"Great now let's go!" Rinko cheered.

"Dammit Ueki…why didn't you say no?" Sano asked himself.

"Because I want to go to something like this," Kosuke answered.

"I give up…"

End of Flashback

And here he was now with his friends at the front of the haunted house that had just opened up. People were going in couples or in groups of three or four. Team Ueki all went at the same time which confused some people.

Inside the haunted house, Rinko was holding onto Robert which confused him. It was obvious that that he was oblivious to Rinko's affection…or was he? Ai was holding onto Kosuke which made Hideyoshi pout because Ai wasn't paying attention to him. Unknown to everyone except Robert who was the most observant one of the group Sano was glaring at Ai.

How dare she cling to Ueki like that?! It's not like their dating yet, and yet they're that close to each other!

Suddenly there was a scream coming farther up ahead. Rinko held onto Robert tighter as Ai did to Kosuke. Hideyoshi jumped on Kosuke's head as Sano was a closer to Kosuke.

"If I hadn't known that everyone was afraid of one scream, then I wouldn't of had come," Kosuke said sarcastically.

"WE WEREN'T AFRAID!" everyone shouted.

Kosuke looked at Robert who was the only one who wasn't afraid and chuckled. The group continued on into the haunted mansion, and it seemed like Hideyoshi was scared the most.

"And you call me a coward?" Sano asked the monkey.

"Shut up! You didn't want to come until I mentioned Ueki!"

No body could see because it was so dark, but Sano blushed a crimson red at the mention of Kosuke. The blush faded as he glared at Ai.

In the next section of the haunted house, there was this guy who was all alone. He warned us that he and his girlfriend got separated at this part because of trap floors, and ghosts. At the mention of ghosts, Sano shivered.

"It's not like ghost are real," Kosuke said.

"So are you saying people turning into trees isn't real?" Sano asked sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant…"

After they passed the single man there were all these bad vibes all over the next room…

"All right! Which one of guys touched me!" Ai shouted.

Sano and Robert looked at each other and sighed. It was either Kosuke or Hideyoshi. Kosuke looked at her like she was crazy and Hideyoshi complained that he would of liked to touch her, but he didn't. That was when a ghost spirit popped up in front of them.

"I guess ghosts are real," Robert stated.

"It's only one small one…"

Kosuke jinxed it. In a few seconds their were ten of the little ghosts. Rinko was about to call them cute when they all grew at the same time and showed a very scary face.

"HOLY CRAP!" everyone (minus Kosuke and Robert) shouted as they backed up ready to bail and get separated when three trapdoors opened. Ai and Hideyoshi fell through one of them. Rinko and Robert fell through the second one and Kosuke fell through the third one leaving only Sano left.

"-Sweatdrop- Where did everyone go?" he asked.

The ghosts came at Sano as Sano took the risk of being possessed and ran through the next door. The ghosts laughed at him as they disappeared.

In the next room the room was pitch black you couldn't see anything unless you light the candle in the middle of the room. There was no way to light up the room, so the only thing that Sano could think of is find the exit. When Sano moved away from the door, the door slammed shut locking itself.

"Dammit…" he cursed.

He was starting to shake a little now. _It's coming back to haunt me. This is why I hate haunted houses! _He thought to himself as he took a step forward. He took a few more steps before he stepped on something making him fall over on his face first.

Wha_-What was that? _he asked himself. He went to the thing he stepped on and felt it. It seemed like a person who fainted or a doll to match the haunted house. He found a flashback next to the person. He took it and turned it on. That was when he started to shake uncontrollably. The light showed blood all over the floor as the person was impaled by a knife in the back. The person turned out to be a she as she looked like she was cut up all over…like a serial killer killed her. _This is…the girl that that guy mentioned…_

Memories started to come back to Sano that scared him greatly. _Don't come back! I don't want to remember!_

"Finally, a person for me to cut up," a voice said.

Sano looked around to see where the voice was coming from. If he flashed the light in that direction then he might have scared himself to death seeing what other bloody things were in this room. It was a bad idea not to flash the light in a certain direction because he felt a club hit him on his head knocking him out.

* * *

_This sucks… _Kosuke thought to himself. When the trapdoor opened, he knew that everyone but Sano fell into it. When he fell into it he grabbed a nearby pole that was just sticking out. It was a good thing that he still had his powers or he might have hit rock bottom because the last time he checked, there were all these spikes at the bottom of trap that could actually kill someone since they were real.

"So much for a haunted house. This place is more suited for a serial killer to hide out and-"

Kosuke was cut off as he saw a body impaled in the spikes. He sweat dropped, "I guess I was right."

He thought for a second about the others. Robert and Rinko would be fine obviously, Ai should be okay if she uses her powers to turn someone into a glasses lover, he wasn't sure about Hideyoshi, but he should be able to trick people (1). Only Sano was left. He should be fine, but then again he was hesitant to come into the haunted house, and it seemed like he was terrified of the ghosts. His powers won't work here if he can't see anything and magnetism won't work on ghosts even though they weren't real.

"I guess I'm going to have to go after him and see if he's okay," Kosuke told himself as he searched his pocket for a peace of garbage. He put it in the palm of his hand and summoned a tree to break open the trap door. Kosuke climbed out of the trapdoor, and looked around to see that Sano wasn't there. _He's probably in the next room._

* * *

_It was a dark day because of a solar eclipse. A young boy the age of six ran over to his house. He had to tell his mother and his father of the recent serial killer that killed his friends mother._

When he got inside, his parents weren't at home. They left a note on the table saying that they would be home soon since they went shopping for groceries. The boy sulked as he went back outside to go play with his friends.

His family was a middle class family. The boy had everything he needed, a family, friends, and his dream to find a hot spring on his own. The only thing that he didn't have was a crush, but he wasn't thinking about that at the time.

He went over to his friends house to see one of his two friends crying. The other one was comforting her.

"Where were you Sano?" the one comforting his friend asked in an angry tone.

"I was at my families house? Why do you ask?"

"Family…we don't have a family anymore…" he mumbled.

"Where are you getting at Koji?" he asked innocently.

Koji glared at his friend, "I'm getting at is that you still have a family, and because of that you're staying close to them all the time to make sure they won't die like ours! Mimi's parents and my parents died by the same serial killer! Now we're going to have to go to an orphanage! Don't you feel any sympathy for us?"

Sano was confused, "Couldn't my parents take you in?"

Koji was in rage now. He walked over to Sano and pushed him knocking him to the ground.

"What was that all about?" Sano asked now intimidated by his friend.

"You don't understand our pain at all!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about! I feel bad for you that your parents were the target of a serial killer, but-"

"But nothing! If you were the victim of the serial killer then you would understand us! Get out of our sight!"

"But-"

Koji forced his friend out of the house that was to be torn apart soon. Koji slammed the door locking it. Sano was confused at his friends outburst.

"I understand you pain, but I can't empathize it…"

Sano sighed as he walked away from the house unaware that someone was watching him. The person who was watching him placed a time bomb in front of the house set to go off in two minutes.

Sano walked really slowly back to his house. He stopped when he heard a big boom. He turned around. His eyes widened when he saw his friend's house in flames.

"KOJI! MIMI!" he screamed as he ran over to the burned housed. His friends managed to escape the time bomb, but they were barely alive. The ambulance and the fire truck was coming, but it seemed like it was too late when they did come because Mimi's heart beat stopped. Sano was about to cry when Koji whispered something in Sano's ear that he would never forget, "You're a murderer…I will never forgive you for setting that time bomb…I'll haunt you in the afterlife…just you watch me…"

Koji became unmoving as Sano's face paled as he started crying not for his friend's death, but because he was accused as the one who murdered his friends.

The fire truck burned out the fire as the ambulance took the dead children away after placing a sheet over their head. Sano continued to cry as he was still unaware of the presence of the man who killed them.

The incident was on the news as Sano ran back to his house to cry. Once he got home his parents were home watching the news.

"Ka-san, To-san…"

His mother embraced him as she cried softly. His father was upset.

"Who could do such a thing?" his father asked in an angry tone.

Sano heard Koji's voice in his head telling him that it was his fault. He pushed his mother aside to go up stairs to his room and lock the door to his room. His mother wondered what was wrong with him, but his father told her to leave him alone since he just lost his two closest friends.

A few hours later, Sano heard a scream coming from downstairs. Sano was afraid to go downstairs, but he had to know if his parents were okay, he slowly made his way out of the room, only to hear his mother scream.

"Ka-san, what's wrong?!" he questioned out loud.

"Sano! Stay upstairs and call the police!" his mother shouted.

Sano's curiosity killed the cat (1) as he decided to go downstairs to see what was up. The image traumatized him for life. His father was stabbed repeating in the back by a knife. As his mother was just stabbed in the heart. She saw him and told him to run before she fell to the ground unloving. The blood was staining the carpet. Sano was to scared to move as the figure which was a man walked closer to him.

"One more left," he said in an evil tone.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Sano screamed as he pushed past him out the door, but before he could make an escape, the man grabbed him by his collar shirt and pushed him down to the floor. "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up…" the man said as he covered the boys mouth to prevent him from screaming. He flipped him over on his back and cut his shirt revealing bare skin, "Such nice skin, too bad it will belong to me soon." The man used his knife and impaled a scar on his back. Sano screamed in pain as he fainted from the pain. "What a weakling with just one cut. Oh well. When he's older I'll continue what I started."

The man left the house, but not before stabbing the dead parents over and over again till all of their blood came out. He then left never to be seen again. The police and the ambulance came after that.

Sano slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was chained to the wall. He was completely trapped.

"So you finally awaken, huh?"

Sano looked at his kidnapper. He had dark brown hair and was carrying a knife in his hand. Not a good sign.

"What d-do you want?" Sano asked not realizing his voice was shaking.

"To kill you obviously."

"I should have known…"

"After nine years of searching I finally found you to finish what I started."

"Don't tell me that that guy was-"

"The one who killed your friend's parents, set of the time bomb, and killed your patents was me."

Sano's world seemed to have shattered when the man announce that he was the one who killed everyone very dear to him when he was still a child, "You bastard! How dare you show your face after you killed everyone dear to me!"

"I have the right, Sano-kun," he said in an evil tone, "After all, that scar on your back proves that you belong to me."

"I belong to no one you sadistic bastard!" Sano yelled.

The man sighed, "I guess you're still not convinced…"

The man walked closer to Sano as he caressed his cheek. Sano flinched the instant he touched him.

"If that scar isn't enough, then I'm going to have to do this the hard way…"

The man undid the chains. When he did, Sano was going to make a run for it, but the man pushed and held him down.

"Let me go you bastard!" Sano threatened trying to stay as cool as he always did, but his coolness was breaking.

"Why should I?"

The man used his knife as a threatening weapon. He removed the kimono that Sano was wearing as he struggled to get away. The man stabbed Sano's arm as he screamed in pain, "If you resist, I'll kill you." he said in a low evil tone.

Once the man successfully removed the kimono, he was about to pull off Sano's boxers when…

"The power to change trash into trees!"

A tree came out of nowhere and knocked the man off of Sano.

"Are you okay, Sano?"

"U-Ueki?"

"That's me!"

Kosuke came around the corner and helped Sano off the ground, "What happened to you? Where's your kimono?!"

"Over there, but I don't feel like wearing it anymore…" Sano mumbled.

Kosuke looked at the kimono. There were only a few blood stains in it. Blood…

"Sano, what happened to your arm?!" he asked just noticing the wound.

"That bastard stabbed me…" Sano said as he pointed to the guy who was about to rape him. Kosuke looked in that direction and glared as the man got up.

"You brat! Don't interfere with my work!" he shouted.

Kosuke wasn't listening as he used the talent to change trash into trees again, and hit the guy in the face sending him flying into the wall, "I don't know what you were trying to Sano, but if you ever hurt him like that ever again, I will never forgive you!"

"Ueki…"

"Sano, everything's going to be okay…but this guy looks like the guy I seen in the wanted poster. Let's turn him into the police and get out of here with everyone else. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Kosuke handed Sano his kimono, but Sano refused to put it on. Kosuke asked why he didn't want to wear it and Sano replied that the person who killed everyone dear to him touched it.

"If that's the case…"

Kosuke (who was wearing a jacket at the time since he figured that a Haunted House was cold) took off the jacket and put it on Sano.

"Ueki…"

"If you're that picky of wearing clothes then wear this, so you don't get cold."

Sano blushed madly as he zipped the jacket up Kosuke sighed, But the only question is how are we going to cover up your boxers?"

Sano didn't say anything as he finally decided to take the kimono from Kosuke and put it back on, so his boxers didn't show. The reason he decided to put it on now was because Kosuke blocked out the evil that was coming out of his kimono. Kosuke was protecting him because of it.

With that said Kosuke and Sano found the exit to the Haunted House. Kosuke dragged the man outside and called the police.

* * *

The police came ten minutes later and took the man away.

"This man has committed many crimes in the past. After nine years he's finally caught by two kids," the police began, "His first few victims were the Mizuki family, the Sanada family and the parents of the Sano family…the child was never seen again…"

Kosuke looked at Sano stunned. He had no idea that Sano's parents were the first victims of the murderer.

"The child is me…" Sano told the police.

At first the police didn't believe him, but when Kosuke told him that he was attacked by the guy and had a scar on his back, they instantly believed that he was telling the truth.

"Now the only problem is what to do with you. You can't live on the streets for the rest of your life."

That shocked Kosuke again. He glared at Sano, "Sano, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you, or everyone else. Besides, I don't want to spread my pain…"

The police cop asked where Sano was going to say. Before Sano could answer Kosuke answer for him, "He'll be staying at the Ueki residents, sir!"

The police cop took it to heart and told Kosuke that he would report this to his parents to adopt Sano. When the two police cops left, people started leaving the Haunted House when they realized it was a trap to kill people. Ai, Hideyoshi, Rinko, and Robert came out eventually.

"I keep telling you guys, that there was nothing to be scared of," Robert told them.

"Everything was so real! The blood, the ghosts, even the dead bodies looked real!" Hideyoshi shouted.

Kosuke and Sano sweat dropped. They didn't know that everything but the ghosts were real. It's best not to say anything.

"Shall we go Sano?" Kosuke asked his friend who was soon to be his brother.

"Yeah…"

With that the two walked over to Kosuke's house as everyone stared at them in confusion before heading home.

"At least they hooked up," Hideyoshi announced which he received a kick from Ai in return.

"I can't believe I gave up my chance fore being with Ueki just to be with you…" Ai mumbled to herself, "Inumaru! You suck!"

Ai thought that Inumaru wouldn't hear him, but since he is God, he did as he sighed.

* * *

**Me: I'm not good with this…but the random drabble is done.**

Yohko: I think it was pretty good for your first time.

Me: Yeah but…

Eiji comes out of nowhere.

Eiji: So when is the next one?

Me: After I eat.

Eiji: Oh, nya! Mimi Mizuki and Koji Sanada, nya!

Me: Readers please review. I noticed that this website doesn't have any yaoi Law of Ueki fan fiction, so like Marchen Awakens Romance, I'm going to bring yaoi to this anime section! Ja ne!


End file.
